Reunion in here?
by Narqissa
Summary: It was just another day for our Sawada Tsunayoshi, until he was bombed with the news that his entire batch wanted to have their reunion in Italy of all places! Connected with my other story "The Road to the Future". 27K, 5986, 1896, 80xOC, 69xOC, 00xOC. OCs from my prev story. Not Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**1****st**** Shot : Phonecall**

Soft tapping sound echoing inside the big room personally owned by the young Vongola Decimo. Ignoring the pile of paperwork that he have (and haven't) done in his table, the young boss leaning his back in his tall seat and playing around with his pen as his shoes keep making the soft tapping sound on the marble floor.

His big brown eyes roaming around between his table and the big window behind him where he could see the beautiful garden. Today was such a shiny day, and how he wish he could just bath himself under the ray of sun (not that he didn't get any sunlight from that overly large window of his) instead of cooped up inside this boring room.

"Lazying around again I see?"

Tsuna snorted and not even avert his eyes from the garden to meet the eyes of the intruder. "This is my break time if you mind, Reborn. And shouldn't you grow up from that hideout obsession of yours already?"

The now 12 years old Reborn just smirked as he sitting down in one of his 'hideout elevator' that bringing him down from the ceiling. What he was doing up there, Tsuna didn't even want to know.

"Growing some backbone while I left I see?"

"Please, you only went for a 2 days mission. Don't exaggerate."

"See? If you have enough guts to go up against me, better use it to do those work of yours."

Sighing tiredly at this regular conversation of theirs, Tsuna finally turn around to properly face his tutor and pouting tiredly at him, "I told you it's my break time."

"No one ever said you can't do your work on your break time right?"

Again, Tsuna sighed. "I give up. Say what you want."

"Put that aside," Reborn hopped from his 'elevator' and sit down in front of Tsuna's table. "Mamman ask me to tell you to call her soon. She said it's urgent."

Tsuna's eyebrow raised at the mention of his beloved mother. "Urgent? Then why didn't she just call me herself?" his hand took the phone on the table side and started dialing her. He won't delay whatever his mother him requested to do, no matter what he's doing. That's just how much he treasure and love her.

"You of all person should've know that your mother is just the most considerate person in the whole world."

Oh yeah. Tsuna should've thought that her mother probably just didn't want to disturb his son in the middle of his work or something like that.

The phone in his ears make beeping sound a few times, before a click sound was heard, followed by the cheery voice that he love so much. "Hello Kaa-san. How are you doing?"

"_Ara Tsu-kun~! What a nice surprise! We're doing fine here~ Your father and grandpa's garden have just harvesting some good vegetables today you see! We would send some to you if you want~!"_

The image of the former Vongola Boss and his former external advisor covered in dirt wearing those straw hats to avoid heat while doing gardening that they have started doing a few years back sure is shaping a smile in the brunet's lips. "I would love to try it~ I hear you have some urgent thing that needed to be talk with me?" he ask while side-eyeing a certain hitman kid that are now sipping an espresso that he pull out from who knows where.

"_Oh yeah! You see, an old classmate of yours came here a few days ago. She ask me if she could have your phone number since none of your old classmate seem to have it. But because you told me I couldn't tell it to just anyone, she left me her phone number and wanted you to call her instead."_

Tsuna frowned, an old classmate of his wanted his phone number after all this years? For what? Since all his close friends are now in Italy here with him (with the exception of Hibari that Tsuna sure they won't even think to ask) it does make that his house the only choice to ask.

"What do they need my number for?"

"_She said it's a secret Tsu-kun~ And she also give message to you that you must call her or else she will spread your photos or something….she said the clue is UR or BR, do you know what she means Tsu-kun?"_

'UnderweaR' and 'BoxeR', yeah, he knew it too good for his own liking.

Sighing, Tsuna started rummaging for a note and pen from the drawer before he continue on. "I understand, can you give me her number? Mhm….yeah….okay. Yeah I got it down. Thanks mom. Yeah… don't worry, me and everyone else is fine here. …..okay, you take care too. I'll see you soon."

Tsuna ended the line and staring suspiciously at the number on the piece of paper now. His Hyper Intuition didn't give him a good signal on this one, and just the thought of another problem aside from the already piling paperwork costed by his 'beloved' guardian giving him a headache already.

"What do you think they want from me?"

Reborn just shrugged, "I don't know. Why don't you just ask them yourself?"

Well, that's true. It could be anything. Using the same phone that he use to call her mother earlier (It's the one with secured line when he needed to phone civilian) Tsuna started to dial the said number and waiting for the other line to pick it up. By the way, he never got the name of this person, did he? Who should he expect to pick up the phone then?

The clicking sound startling Tsuna who's in deep thought and made him almost stutter, "Ah, moshi moshi? This is Sawada, I heard you're looking for me?"

A loud gasping and shrieking sound could be heard from the other line that almost made Tsuna closed the phone line. As he suddenly striked with the memory of those rabid fangirls of them in the past.

"_This is really you Sawada!? Oh my gosh, you sound so different! What happened with that girly voice of yours! You sounded incredibly hot now!"_

Tsuna just sneering at smirking Reborn who obviously could heard the girl's rants even when he's on the other side of the table. "Er…thanks I guess? Sorry, but who is this again? I think my mother fail to tell me who you are."

"_It's me, the one from your class from 1__st__ grade till 3__rd__ grade! Saya! Amagi Saya!"_

Saya? If he remember correctly, she's that girl who's in journalist club isn't she? He didn't particularly remember being close to her though.

"Yeah, I think I remember. You're the one who's in journalist club right?"

"_Yup! That's I am!"_

"So then, why do you need me?" Tsuna is not that lenient in time, so better just cut the chase.

"_Sounded so busy aren't you huh?" _well you got that right. _"You see, we're planning for a class reunion since it's been 10 years since we graduate from middle school. But then if we making a reunion for just our class in 3__rd__ year, we would be missing some people from our 1__st__ year like Kyoko and Dokuro-san right? So then some of us thought this out and we decided to just make a batch reunion instead!"_

"Batch reunion huh?" He didn't even realized it's been 10 years since they left Namimori. And he admit that's a good choice, since their batch only consist of 4 class anyway. Because Namimori is not that big of a town.

"So we're gonna have it in Namimori-Chuu?"

"_This is the important part!"_ she exclaimed with high spirit. _"It would be boring to do the regular batch reunion in our old school right? When we thought of where we should held it, we suddenly remembered you told us on that graduation days that you're inheriting your grandfather's company or something in Italy right?"_

At the mention of that, Tsuna's spirit sinking low. This didn't sound so good. "well…yeah…."

"_And Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, Kyoko-san, and your other friends also working there with you right?"_

"….Yeah they are."

"_And then when we think of that, one of our old classmate Nakata who's now working in one of a airplane company offer us for a discounted ticket to Italy! So we decided to make our reunion there instead!"_

Tsuna's eyes widen till his forehead and he abruptly stood up, making his chair fallen ungraciously with a loud sound. "WHAT!?"

"_Great idea right!? Many of us really wanted to visit you anyway! And some of us needed to take a break from Namimori and our jobs here, so this is a great chance for an extended holiday! Since you guys are the one in Italy, we leave all the place and preparation to you guys!"_

"Bu..But! Are you guys serious!? Coming all the way here just for a reunion!?"

"_You don't have to worry too much! We will take care of our own expenses! Just find us some room in a cheap hotel nearby your place and we will pay it ourselves! Of course we will pay for the event expenses too!"_

"That's not the problem here!"

"_Then you're willing to pay for us? How gracious of you Tsunayoshi-sama~!"_

"I didn't say that!"

"_Then what? Don't make an excuse of being busy or something on that line! You have almost 100 people coming across country and taking a break on their job too for this reunion you know. Everyone really wanted to meet you guys!"_

Tsuna facepalmed himself. He didn't even dare to look at Reborn's face since he clearly knew the hitman heard all of it clearly. Is this for real? His old classmates wanted to come to this mafia den just for a freaking reunion!?

"I don't know….I'm not really sure this is a good choice Amagi-san…"

"…_.."_

"…..Amagi-san?"

"_Hmph, somehow I already predicted you would say that."_

Oh yeah? She did?

"Then…"

"_If you won't comply with this, I would post out those old photos of yours wondering around Namimori chuu wearing only your boxer to everyone I know in the internet."_

Tsuna frozened. Did he just being threatened by his old classmate? An innocent civilian classmate?

"You…you-…you will what!?"

"_Just for you to know, I'm working for TIME magazine now. I didn't have any problem with connection with other famous magazine national or global. I don't know what kind of company you inherited there, but surely you wouldn't want your business partners nor anyone else to see those shameless pictures of yours in school days won't you?"_

Tsuna groaned really hard inside his head. Damn! He should've made Shoichi hacked every single one in Namimori who's in possible possession of those dread photos of him! Why is he born with such a kind and angelic sould anyway!? Tsuna could even imagina Amagi smirked in the other line.

"_I see we have an agreement then?"_

Tsuna sighed heavily, and will probably….no, he WILL definitely regret his next words. "When?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Hello everyone! Haha, I was suddenly craving for those Reunion and Italy Trip fic when suddenly crashed with the inspiration of "Why don't I just combine those 2!?" and get this jolted down. Haha! XD I don't know how far this story will stretch, but I hope you will enjoy the journey with me here!**

**One thing you need to know is this fic gonna be in the same AU as my "The Road to the Future" fic, where there would be girls OC as pairing for Enma, Mukuro, and Yamamoto. And this placed 10 years after that story, so if you haven't read that I suggest you do ^^**

**Oh, and their classmates will probably all made up by me, since I'm to lazy to remember or reading back on who's Tsuna's classmates /smacked/. **

**It's been a while since I wrote fic again, so review is definitely welcomed! And since I didn't have BETA, really really really sorry for any ( or many) mistakes that I do! **

**Ciaossu!**


	2. 2nd shot : Welcome to Italy!

**2****nd**** shot : Welcome to Italy!**

"…and that's the situation…" Tsuna pinched the bridge of his nose with desperate face as he finish telling his guardians the story of the day.

Sitting in front of him in the long mahogany table, is all of his guardians plus Reborn and the girls. It's just total coincidence that the day he called Amagi-san is one of the day where all his friends either have just come back from their mission, or just having mission nearby. And even Hibari is in Italy today to visit Chrome while having some business with Tsuna. While Lambo is having a weekend break from school. There're mixed reactions around his friends over the sudden big news, and he know them to well that he didn't need to check each of their face to know how they reacted over it.

"Hahaha~ I don't remember who this Amagi is, but it seems gonna be one merry event!"

"You baseball-Idiot! Can't you see Jyuudaime is troubled over it!?"

"Well, it IS a bit problematic…" Yamamoto's grin wavered a bit. "So we're gonna hosting it here Tsuna?"

Tsuna sighed in his seat. "Do I look like I have a choice?"

"Well, not like I have anything to do with this," mumble Lambo in his seat.

"Hn. You could just destroy those pictures, Omnivore."

"It's too late for that Kyoya. And no, I don't want to traumatized my own classmate no matter what Mukuro," he quickly added as Mukuro started opening his mouth (in which he closed it again with dejected face).

"But Tsuna, do you think it's safe to have them here?" Hana could easily imagine those stupid monkeys as an easy target for their rival famiglia. They are, civilian after all.

"If we have them stay in a public hotel, no they're not. That's why I'm considering to hold the event here in the mansion, and have them stay here as well."

Some eyes widen at his idea, while Reborn smirked at his student from the far end table.

"OH! With them in vicinity we don't need to worry over their safety right! This place is the safest place in Italy after all!" Ryouhei somehow looked excited to have some of his kouhai staying in their place. Though Tsuna sure Hibari didn't have the same sentiment. Because it means more herbivores crowding.

"Hahaha! That's a great idea Tsuna!"

"Well they already know I inherit a company after all, so a mansion like this wouldn't be that surprising right?"

All of the people in the table sweatdropped mentally at Tsuna's word. Is the mountain of paperwork have finally broke the Decimo's sense, or have Tsuna forgotten how massively BIG this mansion actually is, they didn't know.

"Well we do have more than enough rooms for that. If we use all the guest room in the second floor it could accommodate even 200 persons," Gokudera said.

"But the dining table extremely not!"

"We'll just have Giannini to order some more. The dining room have more there's enough room for that," Tsuna told him.

"We have 2 months before the day. They will stay for a week here in Italy, and wanted to us to hold a…..tour or whatever event we could think up before the main event on the last night. Can I trust the four of you to organize the event and stuff with Hayato?" he spesifically asking Kyoko, Haru, Chrome and Hana, who give their nod in a flash.

"Sure!"

"And sorry Haru, even though you're not an alumni," Tsuna chuckled.

"The pleasure is all mine Tsuna-san!" chirped the brown haired girl.

"Well we gonna continue this later on. But of course, we're gonna keep the mafia things ALL wrapped up…" Tsuna stares at all of his friends plus a mentor with piercing eyes. Especially towards some of his ruckus guardians. "….for as long as we can." All of them frowned at the hanging sentence.

Well, even Tsuna couldn't ignore his Hyper Intuition that has been ringing loudly in the back of his head ever since the mention of this problem.

* * *

><p>Enma sloppily drag his feet from his desk towards the looking oh so comfortable couch at the other side of the room. As soon as he get close to it, he let his body fell on it and bounce a bit as he hits the soft mattress.<p>

All these paperwork is really going to kill him sooner or later. He knew managing a company while running a mafia famiglia in the background is not gonna be so easy, but never did he expect the paperwork is gonna be the one draining his energy the most.

He have just came back from meeting one of their allied famiglia last night in the other side of the country, and came back just to see a mountain of paperwork that needed to be done before the afternoon.

Well, at least now after their famiglia have somehow settled their position in the mafia world and gain some (if not many from ordinary people point of view) money from their 'company', the Simon have now have their own mansion and land again. Even though it's still can't be compared to the enormous Vongola Mansion though.

Enma have just finally finished those bloody paperwork and ready to take some nap before another meeting he have to attend in a few hours, when suddenly a soft knock heard from the door.

Thinking it's probably just one of the maids or maybe Adelle bringing even more of those deadly paperwork, Enma just ignore it and continue on his efforts to get some sleep.

To his surprise, he heard the sound of the door being opened and closed, and then followed by the sound of footsteps getting towards him. He wants to check who is it that brave enough to enter his room without permission (though his guardians do it almost all the time) but his eyes is too lazy to move up or even opening up. In fact, Enma actually already almost fell to dreamland when suddenly a familiar warmth cover his face and making him open his eyes automatically.

"Shira-san? What are you doing here..?" ask him still with a hint of sleepiness in his voice.

The ever looking gorgeous Shira smiling shyly at her fiancée as she take a seat beside his head and continuing her affection action towards the red haired boy. Making him relaxed in his position and feel like his fatigue is being sucked away just from being touched by that soft hand. Her beautiful golden hair is being let loose until her back, with a white snow hair ornament attached just beside her ear. She's wearing her usual white simple dress that reach until her knees, while her blue eyes staring lovingly at him.

"I heard you've come back last night, and since you're gonna go again this evening I thought I'll drop by a bit. Are you okay Enma-san?"

Enma nodding a bit from his position, still not moving from the couch. "Just a bit tired…I'm sorry, even though you're busy yourself." As boss from their own family, both of them always being occupied by many work almost everyday, that having time just for the two of us is really hard.

"It's okay. Just take your time to have a rest, Enma-san. Do you want me to make some refreshment for you?"

Enma quickly shake his head at the offer, and place his hand on her hand that's still in his face instead. "Um…it's okay…just stay here a bit more…?" a hint of shyness could be heard from his voice.

If only Enma turn his head a bit towards his fiancée, he would've see the radiant smile flashing from her at his request. She was about to say another words when she suddenly remember the paper she's holding in her other hand.

"Ah, by the way Enma-san, Adelle-sama ask me to give you this paper on my way here."

Enma groan loudly at the mention of 'paper' plus 'adelle'. That combination is never a good news for Enma Shimon.

"I don't wanna see anymore paper today~" mumble him as he curling himself in the couch.

"But this seems to come from Tsuna-sama."

At the mention of his best friend Enma finally look up towards Shira, and frown seeing a pout in her lips instead.

"Enma-san didn't look at me at all since I came but you immediately look up at the mention of Tsuna-sama!"

Enma couldn't help but chuckle at her jealousy over his best friend. Though it's should be expected, as it turns out Shira is the most possessive girl he's ever met in his life, even compared to the Vongola girls. Quickly he stood up to beside her, and without any warning he give her a soft kiss in the cheek and enjoy seeing her flustered face from the sudden affection act.

"Please forgive me Shira-san, it's just that Tsuna-kun never really send a request to me before, so I was just a bit surprised, that's all."

Shira's flustered face is still there as she give her brightest smile as an answer to Enma, and then lay her head to his shoulder to enjoy his company as much as time could give them.

This time it's Enma who's flustered at Shira's act. But even so he let her be there, because he loves her company too of course, and even positioned himself as close as they can be while he take a look at the paper Shira pass to him.

The two of them stay that way for almost a full minute without words, until Enma finished reading the paper and letting out a loud "EH!?" that shocked the Santos boss.

"Why is Tsuna-kun requesting this to me?"

* * *

><p>Making preparations for the specific week couldn't be say easy for the Vongola Tenth family, especially the boss. They need to put away anything that scream out 'MAFIA!' things from the public area of the mansion, making sure none of them will have a work on the said week (including making Hibari willing to cooped up a week in Italy for security measure), making sure no mafia related guest would have appointment that day, and most importantly, making sure NONE of their allied outside their trusted and closest one knew of the said event.<p>

Of course that's not easy. No matter how big and powerful Vongola is, to hide a guest counted almost a 100 for a week even inside their mansion is almost impossible. But at the very least, they will try. Tsuna even manage to persuade Hibari to let the 'crowding' this time, as long they didn't make too much fuss.

And because of trying to emptying their slots of work on that day (minus the VERY important one), all of the Tenth family is totally busy flying almost around the globe in the 2 months, that some of them started to get jet lag from all the flying. That one time, Yamamoto walking happily to Tsuna's office to report and he actually said "Konbanwa" even though it was right in the middle of the day.

Tsuna have to go the trouble of calling Aki who's out on the other side of the globe herself just to return the time senses into his rain guardian because he started to making a sashimi as lunch in the middle of the night.

…well at least they still live through the months.

And for once, he is glad Reborn didn't making even more trouble in to this.

….or he hope so.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1 : 10.15 AM – Italy Airport<strong>

Laugh and loud chattering sound should be expected as the group of old friends gathering around in the pick up area of the airport after all of them collecting their bags. It was totally rowdy and crowded, but considering their number, it should be expected. As the appointed leader, Agami Saya is checking on her phone for any message from their friend in the country, the others have started pulling out their camera or phone to take a picture of the surrounding area of themselves as they wait. They are, have arrived in the famous Italy after all.

"No news from Sawada yet?" one of the planner aside of her, Goro, ask as he approach her. In contrast with the short petite glasses journalist, Goro is big build even though his muscular face showing that he definitely not a harsh person. Unlike his boxing captain in his middle school days.

She shook her head, "Nope. He did said someone will fetch us from the airport."

"And how exactly did he say he's gonna 'fetch' all of us here?" after all, they're so many that they took almost all the seat in their previous plane.

"That, I don't know either. He just said to wait for someone to come for us. He didn't even said who." Seriously, she didn't want her first trip to Italy being a memory of them stranded just in front of the airport.

"Saya-san~!"

All of them, including those who already busying themselves in the back, swiftly turn to the source of the angelic voice that they familiar with so much in their younger days. Walking towards them is four people with different kind of expression in their face.

A more adult version of Kyoko with long hair is waving her hand at them while smiling her famous smile. She wear a simple but elegant white blouse plus short skirt and a long unbuttoned brown coat, making her appearance looked womanly and elegant at the same breath.

In her right is their baseball star, Yamamoto Takeshi, who now have a visible wound mark in his right chin, wearing black suits with blue necktie, and holding a black long slim bag in his right shoulder. His face looked sharper and definitely more handsome then in his middle school days, but that grin trademark of his is still there.

While in her left, is someone around their age too. He's wearing the same black suits like Yamamoto but his necktie is plain black. He's also bringing a black slim bag in his shoulder, and while his face full of pride and looked arrogant, unlike Yamamoto and Kyoko he's busy wandering his eyes left and right like being wary of something.

"Kyoko!"

"Sasagawa-chan! Yamamoto! Oh my God it's really you!"

"Kya~! Yamamoto-sama!"

Without further do they quickly ambushed the group of three with a hug, tackle, and questions. Yamamoto and Kyoko just keep their smile while answering back to almost everyone, and they almost forgot the 3rd person if not for someone among the big group who suddenly shouted.

"Wait! Is that you Mochida-senpai!?"

At the mention of the former kendo captain, all movement and noise halted and all attention turned to the said person. Mochida just smirk at them, as he too recognize some of them as his kouhai in the club or just plain acquaintance. "Well thank you for finally noticing me here."

Some gasp could be heard as they never expected the one person who collided the most with Tsuna in their middle school to be there, in Italy, and further more together with Tsuna's group.

"What are you doing here in Italy senpai!? You're the last person I thought will be found here!"

"What do you mean by that! And just for you to know, I'm here for work! My job is to keep the 'mistress' here safe from prying hands like you!" he pointing at his kouhai on purpose.

"What!? Wait, do you mean…"

"Yup. Mochida-senpai worked under Tsuna like the rest of us," Yamamoto grin as he let out the fact, and all of them couldn't believe THAT Mochida-senpai actually looked proud at the state fact.

"Eeeehh? That's not fair Mochida-senpai!"

Mochida grin at all of them. "Well life is unfair."

Kyoko giggle as he listening to all of their banter that she couldn't follow anymore. There's just too many of them in number and they started to make a ruckus already. Good thing they already informed the airport before hand of the coming ruckus, and that the airport executives overly fond of Tsuna and his family.

"Let's started going shall we? We could continue this on the way," Kyoko break the ruckus with her usual smile. "And I'm sure everyone is tired already from the trip right?"

"Sure Kyoko-chan. Everyone, hold each of your bags now," shouted Amagi to the group.

"Hahaha! No need for that Amagi-san! Just leave them here and we'll take care of it."

Amagi stared weirdly at Yamamoto, as she didn't catch what he mean. But then suddenly a butler like old man approach Kyoko from behind, as whisper something to her they she didn't catch. Kyoko nodded at him before looking back at the big group in front of her. "Our butler here gonna take care of your luggage and take them to the mansion. So just bring what you need and we'll go towards our ride now."

Not even over the shock from the word 'butler', some other butler started approaching them from the pick up area and politely asking them to handed them the luggage and started bringing it towards a big luxurious van that parked not far from them.

"Okay then guys, let's go!" Yamamoto turn around and ask them to follow as Kyoko and Mochida go ahead of him.

"Eh? We're not gonna ride that van?" one of the guy ask.

"Nope! That's for luggage! Ours is parked somewhere else!"

And so the group just followed the 3 who's started walking inside the airport again. To their surprise, they're heading to a quite secluded part of the airport and full of VIP lounge that seems out of their league.

They then stopped in front of a gate that's guarded by some scary looking bodyguards who (to their surprise) bow at the sight of the three (though particularly Kyoko and Yamamoto) and let them through easily without saying anything.

The gate lead them to a private luxurious lounge that's lacked of people aside from the waitress, and some of the people in the group couldn't help but gulped at the delicious looking food in the bar. Some of them even realize that the lounge connected directly to a bridge that could lead them to the plane at once. But to their disappointment, Kyoko turn to the escalator at the far end of the room that takes them somewhere downstairs.

"Oi Yamamoto, why do we went through this place?" one of his old baseball club friend couldn't help but asked as they descend.

"Oh, this is our private lounge. Our private parking lot is connected only through here so we have to go through here."

The people in hearing range couldn't decide which is even more surprising. That they have a private lounge or a private parking lot in an airport. Just what kind of company is Tsuna working for anyway!?

As they arrived downstairs, a spacious underground parking lot welcomed them. In there, three big black expensive looking bus waiting with their driver in toes.

"Well hop on everyone! Tsuna is waiting in the mansion already!"

And so the big groups started depatching themselves to the 3 different bus. Yamamoto, Kyoko and Mochida each rode different bus so mostly they picked on who they want or close to between the three. And if they're awed enough at the exterior, then the bus interior is like making fun of them.

Expecting a normal looking sit inside, none of them expect a full sofa in each side of the bus. Complete with head, arm and foot rest. Nor the complementary drink and snacks in each sofa. Plus entertainment screen in every seat. The first few people who get to step in first couldn't even move for a few seconds until those behind them push them in, but then they got the same reaction, and it makes a chained reaction. Kyoko who sit in the front most seat besides the driver couldn't help but giggle at her classmates.

After everyone is over with their initial shock and settled on their seats, the party moved and watch the bus moving out the underground parking lot. And before they knew it, they already in the middle of the city. They didn't even remember when they left the airport area.

The rest of the trip is quite uneventful. Save some questions the group couldn't help but ask to the school former idol about Tsuna and whatever they could think of, the trip is just them having a bit rounded trip as Kyoko explaining what's on their left and right as they pass. Not that Kyoko talk all through the journey though. She just add some of her own comment, as the real guide is already shown on the screen that's updating what they have or will pass in real time. Some people making a fuss over this, but Kyoko didn't even seem to mind it even a little.

Amagi, Goro and some people started to feel that this company Tsuna worked on is definitely a SUPER rich one, with total capital in the word, and they would want to know what kind of company it really is. Though if they realize the faint calm emblem on the bus exterior, they should've know the answer themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>10.45 AM – Vongola Mansion<strong>

A mansion is a BIG understatement, they all agree. The moment they pass through the gate, passing through the long road surrounded by forest and then welcomed the big 'mansion' with all it's glamour surrounding it, all of them agree a castle is a more fitted description of this place.

"Does Sawada mistaken himself an heir of a company when in actual he's a lost prince or something?" someone said from the group.

Mochida couldn't help but snicker himself as Yamamoto laughing not far from him.

"Hahaha, you guys are funny!"

"Okay then, this is where I leave."

"Eh? You're not gonna join us Mochida-senpai?"

"My work here is done now that we've arrived in the mansion. The boss entrusted me to do something while his guardians supposed to entertain you guys for the day," he smirk at rain guardian, who only smile sheepishly back at him.

"Guardian..?" some of them mumble with a low voice, but none of the Vongola people heard them.

"Sorry for that senpai!" Yamamoto grin at Mochida's back.

Mochida wave him off as he step away towards the other side of the mansion, "No problem. See you guys tonight!"

As Mochida was out of their sight, Kyoko take their attention again, "Shall we get in then?"

The spacious room they first enter is more like a hotel lobby with no receptionist nor sofa. It looked so grand that some couldn't help but gaping. Not to mention there's some butler and maids wondering around and greeting them (especially Kyoko and Yamamoto) politely as they pass. Some even stood in one side of the room, as if waiting to be instructed or something.

"Welcome to the Vongola mansion everyone~ This is where you'll be staying for the week~" chirped Kyoko to the group. "First of all though…" she nodded to the waiting maids and butlers, and they immediately came close and start distributing a paper to the group.

"What is this? A map?" Amagi taking a look at the piece of paper she has just given.

"That's this mansion's map. We don't want you to wonder off and get lost don't we? Well of course we have camera to make sure we could find you though," at this, everyone sweatdropped again for the for Yamamoto's word. How big is the mansion anyway?

"By the way, just as the map show, the south, west, and east wings is totally prohibited, but you could use almost every room in the central building and the garden. But please don't wander around the forest if you didn't want to get lost or get hurt. Please keep that in mind, everyone."

Everyone not sure why, but they just nodded at Kyoko. They're in their care after all. And the getting hurt warning is enough to have them behave.

A sudden screaming sound echoing inside the mansion startling the group of guest as they heard a running sound coming at them.

The big door in their left suddenly burst open and a teenage looking boy with curly black hair running out from the door and hide behind the laughing Yamamoto like he's running for his dear life.

"Takeshi! Aho-dera is picking on me again!"

"No I'm not you stupid cow!"

The group turn again to the opened door, and some girls squealed at the sight of the famous Gokudera Hayato who appeared looking angry like he usually do. To their surprise, he wore similar suits as Yamamoto, just that his necktie is colored red, not blue.

"Yes you are!"

"That's called training you idiots!"

"Hahaha, there there Hayato. Tsuna wouldn't like you to be rude to the guest right?"

At that, Gokudera take a glance at the group, and let out a 'tch' (which make some supposed-to-be-grown-woman already to be squealing again) at the sight, "So you have arrived huh? Welcome to the mansion I guess."

"You guess?" Amagi who's not part of this Gokudera nor Yamamoto fanclub sneered at his attitude.

"Hayato, that's not polite is it?"

While Kyoko and the guardians immediately brighten up at the sudden new voice, their former classmates was instead gaping. The new voice sounded so deep and majestic, but making a calm and warm atmosphere too. Don't even ask why.

As they wonder whose voice is that, Gokudera suddenly stand out of the way from the door and bowing slightly to the new person. That person have untamed brown hair, with big eyes that screamed out anything majestic word you could come up with. He's wearing the same suits as Gokudera and Yamamoto, aside from his orange necktie and a black cape hanging in his shoulder.

"Please forgive my rudeness Jyuudaime!"

A heavenly chuckle could be heard from his as he assured Gokudera that it's fine. That person then turned to his guest and radiating a smile they didn't know could exist in this world.

"Welcome to the Vongola Mansion everyone~ I hope you will enjoy your stay here~ Although you have know me, but I'm the master of this mansion, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

And then no one even survive as all of them either pass out or dropped down with heavy nosebleed on their face. Leaving the flabbergasted Decimo and his amused guardians.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Just a short(?) chapter update~ For those who have just started reading my other fics because of this fic (sorry not sorry ^^) welcome on board~ And here I give out a short EnmaxShira moment because I miss them~ (This pairing started to shaking my 1896 as my fav pair now O.O)**


	3. 3rd shot : Vongola

**3rd shot – Vongola**

Saya taking a look around the room they're in, and couldn't help but sighing tiredly at the scene. This is too much for her mind to take in a day, really. After that 'massacre' happened, Tsuna called out his so-called 'medic team' to treat the poor souls who either got unconscious or having massive nosebleed, and then moving them here to the lounge area in the second floor.

Right now, those who still manage to stand on their own two feet already scattered in the room. Either taking some snack or drink from the snack bar, or playing out some games that's available in the room. Though none still could get their eyes off the gorgeous looking boss. While the sick one is still groaning in the sofa, trying to get their sense back. She herself is now sitting in one of the sofa corner with Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko, Goro, and some others. The loud teenager that came by earlier with Gokudera has gone while mumbling something about 'not his bussiness' or something that she couldn't catch.

Although rather than say that all of them sitting down, it's more like Tsuna and Kyoko occupy one sofa on their own (no one dare to fill the space around them somehow), while Yamamoto and Gokudera standing proudly behind those two like it's as clear as day that there is where they're supposed to be. Their old classmates in front of them really eager to ask lots of question, but somehow the view in front of them felt so majestic that no words could come out.

"Okay, spit it out." Everyone around her turn their attention to her, while Saya herself staring straight at Tsuna, finally breaking the silence between them.

Tsuna who had just take his first sip of his coffee tilted his head slightly (almost too cutely for the boys taste) at her question. "Why should I? I've just drink it. And it's delicious." Not to mention he isn't getting enough sleep lately.

"No, not the coffee Sawada!" groan Saya. "I mean, who are you really? Or rather, what kind of company are you working in anyway? All of this too extravagant that you looked more like a prince rather than a head of company!"

"And don't forget to add that clothes of yours," add Osamu who's playing some darts with some other boys near them. "What's with the cape?"

Tsuna chuckled at the remarks. "Well, let's just say this cape is more like an old tradition rather than what it is used for. While for the company, I thought I already said it when welcoming you guys earlier?"

Goro frown, "What do you mean?"

Gokudera making a 'tch' before he answer them for his boss, "This place is called Vongola Mansion. Don't you get it already?"

Silence engulfing those ex-students who is within their hearing range. Tsuna and the others just waiting, as it seems that their mind gear is still trying to processing this.

"Vongola you mean, THAT Vongola?"

"The multinational corporation that expert in many kinds of fields and said to be among the 3 oldest and biggest corporation in the whole world!?"

"Is there any other company with Vongola name that you know?" snicker Gokudera. Although he's eager to add about it also being the boss of all mafia famiglia in Italy.

Lots of different expression emerges from all the people in front of the Vongola's. Flabbergasted, horror, sparkling eyes, and mostly, disbelieve.

Osamu who's freezing in his spot while trying to process it have his eyes locked on to the confused looking brunet. Without breaking his eyes contact (and how he move like a programmed robot almost made Tsuna think that Mukuro somewhere in the room) he suddenly walk past his friends straight to the table across the Decimo and without any warning smashing it hard with his palm.

_BAM!_

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

Before Osamu finish his sudden tantrum Tsuna suddenly felt a big hand snatching his collar in a flash from behind and shocked when realizing he's now dangling by his collar while being hold by his rain guardian. Osamu who seems like he just gotten out from his sudden trance could only freeze while watching the scene.

"…Takeshi, what are you doing?" Tsuna piercing his eyes while still being hanged. Him being shorter than the swordman making it looked so easy for Takeshi to treat him like a damn kitten. And no, he didn't like the image.

"Oops. Sorry Tsuna. My reflex," he let him go with a grin, and earn a smack from the storm beside him who's calling him 'idiot' again.

As Tsuna get into his feet again, he stare back to his old classmates while trying to neat his neck collar, "Why do you think I'm joking Osamu-kun?"

Osamu blink a few times before straightening himself again from the scene, "I mean, it's just plain IMPOSSIBLE. There's no freaking way! It's absurdly impossible! Don't you get it!?"

Tsuna staring at him weirdly as if he just grow a mushroom in his head. "….nope, I don't."

"You're not making any sense here, dude," Gokudera told him.

Saya sighed, this conversation is not getting anywhere and the questions about their old friends just seems to keep piling up in each seconds. Not to mention she's having too much headache already by now. "Okay, let's set that aside now. I do hope you got schedule planned for us like I ask you to, Sawada?"

Tsuna give her his another bright smile (which resulting on some gulping and falling sound in the background that Saya didn't even care to check on anymore) as he answer, "Sure~ The girls planned it all out so just look forward to it~! And since today's schedule is just leisuring around the mansion, why don't you guys make yourself comfortable in your room first before our lunch in another hour? I'm sure you are all tired from the trip."

Goro snicker at the magnificent view of the victim in his back as he answer, "Yeah, we sure need it."

"Great! The butlers gonna tell you each of your room. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"What? You're leaving somewhere?" ask one of them.

The group stopped their track in front of the door before turning around again and got beamed by Tsuna's smile (again).

"Oh, don't worry. We'll see you at lunch time."

* * *

><p>"Yuni-chan~~ Let's go to Tsunayoshi's place~"<p>

Yuni turn her head up still holding her cup of tea, as she saw the Millefiore boss half skipping half flying crossing the garden towards her. With Gamma tailing him behind, failing to stop him from entering the mansion like he always do.

"To Tsunayoshi-san? What business do you have there Byakuran-san?" ask Yuni politely.

"Nothing~ I just want to come and play. I'm so bored lately Yuni-chan~ And Tsunayoshi-kun somehow always busy for the past few weeks~" pouted Byakuran as he take the empty seat beside her. Again, with Gamma protest behind him.

"Didn't you have your work to be done Byakuran-san? Are you sure this is the time to play around?"

Byakuran pouted even more at Yuni's word, "Why are you so mean Yuni-chan! It's been a while since I meet Tsunayoshi-kun! Why can't I go to play there?"

Yuni sighed at his child-like act. There's no way he could say that Tsunayoshi-san is having a group of his old civilian classmates as his guest right now, or Byakuran would dash there in a flash. That's the reason they didn't told Byakuran about it in the first place.

"Tsunayoshi-san is busy, I don't think we should disturb him for a while, don't you think?"

Byakuran opened his usually grinning eyes, and staring at Yuni. "_Are_~? Are you hiding something from me Yuni-chan~?"

Yuni smile out her brightest smile as she answer him back, "Why do you even think I'm hiding Byakuran-san?"

"Because you usually just go along with me whenever I ask you to visit Tsunayoshi-kun~"

"I'm just being a good friend for him and stood by his side for once Byakuran-san~"

"What's that!? What do you mean by I'm not a good enough friend for him Yuni-chan~~?" the Millefiore boss pouting even more like a small child, while Yuni and Gamma could only sighing at the scene.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for your hard work Chrome."<p>

As Tsuna take his seat in his room, Chrome appear from inside her mist and give him her usual shy smile. "My pleasure boss."

"Are you tired? Pulling out an illusion for all those people and throughout the bus ride must be a quite hard right?" Kyoko get to her side and inspecting her condition from head till toe.

"It's fine, I've done worst Kyoko-chan," she assured her.

"But not with this baby bump right?" Kyoko softly rubbing Chrome's little baby bump as the soon-to-be-mother blushed.

The other boys in the room could only smiling at the scene before them. "Just take some rest now Chrome. I bet Kyoya already waiting for you in his chamber, and he will kill me if I hold you for too long." Though he seem close to killing him already when they have this plan of his pregnant wife covering their guests throughout the journey from the airport until the mansion.

"If you said so boss. Well then, if you'll excuse me," and with that she disappear inside her mist again.

"Hahaha, Chrome really feel like Mukuro now with his misting come and gone!" Yamamoto say as he settles on the sofa himself.

"Just don't say that in front of Kyoya nor Mukuro. I don't want to see the end of it," groan Tsuna. "Well at least now we have them all safely arrived here without any problem. Is there any movements from the other famiglia, Hayato?"

"No Jyuudaime. Chrome has nicely cover the bus as if it's just the usual car that often coming in and out of the mansion. Even the people in the city didn't realize what it is."

"That's good. That means one problem done. Now the next one….by the way Hayato, how about the request I send to Enma-kun?"

"Ah, we have receive their answer already Jyuudaime. Although I have to say I don't understand why you request such things to them in the first place."

Tsuna giggling at the question as he makes himself comfortable in his seat, didn't mind the weird stare he get from his guardians and fiancee. "Well, let's just say I don't want Enma-kun to miss the fun~"

* * *

><p>"Okay. This is officially freaking!" Osamu shouted to everyone as soon as he sure Tsuna and the others are far away from the door already. "Did you guys just see that!? Is that even the same Tsuna that we know?!"<p>

Even though Tsuna say they could rest in the room already, none of them even thinking to stepping out of the room. Not with all this question mark in their head.

"Well to my defense, none of us even actually close to Tsuna. Except Gokudera, Yamamoto and some other of his friends." Said Goro while sipping his drink. Not to mention that not all of people inside the room even ever talk to him before. Although all of them know the boy from his previous title of being 'Dame-Tsuna'.

"Don't forget you even used to bully him in our first year." Add someone from his back.

Osamu groan at the unpleasant memory, "Don't even remind me." He was still so naïve back then, though it's not his fault that Tsuna used to look so delicious to be a bully victim.

"You just have to accept that he has change I guess?" said Saya calmly. "Though I have to say the change is quite dramatic, even compared to him when we last seen him in our final year."

"Exactly! Though I still can't believe about the Vongola part. Could it be that he's lying?" Osamu said.

"Looking back at what we're riding and where we're right now. No, I don't think so. In fact, that's the only answer that I found logical." Though to be truth, she really want to know more about this. Since for all she know, she never saw Tsuna's name among the executives of the Vongola that she ever cover.

"Amagi is right. How else would you explain the Super Extravagant service he gave us if not for that?" Goro added.

"Well, I guess that's true," mumble Osamu. "But still….gaahhh….it somehow pisses me to the end!"

Saya snicker at the sight of Osamu scratching his head furiously, "You're just being jealous."

"NO I'M NOT!"

Some of them laugh at the conversation, and somehow the tension just lifted up like that.

"By the way, do you guys see how Yamamoto-sama seem very protective towards Tsuna?" one of Yamamoto's fangirl suddenly say out.

Goro blinked, "Now that you mention it. Mochida-senpai saying something about 'Guardian' before didn't he?"

"What's that? Some cool name for a bodyguard?"

"EEh!? Yamamoto-sama and Gokudera-sama working as a bodyguard!? Not that it didn't look cool, but what a waste!"

"I'm not sure Tsuna the type who will let them do some minion job like that though…"

"But didn't you see their way of acting around Tsuna earlier? They definitely could pass as his bodyguards!"

"Didn't they already act like that ever since middle school though?"

The arguments keep popping out between the old classmates until suddenly a loud stomping sound could be heard getting closer to their place. And some people started to get struck by a certain _déjà vu_ feeling as soon as the door barged open and followed by a loud voice.

"WOAH! YOU GUYS HAVE EXTREMELY ARRIVE!"

* * *

><p>Chrome appeared from inside her mist a few meter away from the Cloud's personal chamber. One unique characteristic of his chamber, is how the door is not the usual big wooden mahogany like the rest of the door in the mansion, but a traditional Japanese sliding door instead.<p>

One of the member of the Foundation that guarding the door bowing at her figure as she came close. Chrome nodding back at him slightly and just stand by in front of door watching the said man walking away from the door. No one dare to come close to the Vongola Cloud Guardian's chamber when he and his wife are inside if they still want to live.

As soon as he saw the guard standby in his new position a bit farther from the door, Chrome quietly sliding the door open and close it back behind her as she get in. After changing into an indigo yukata in the dressing room right beside the front door, _Kyoya and his Japanese obsession_, Chrome walk further inside and found his husband quietly sitting in the middle of the tatami room with a paper in his hand.

At the arrival of his wife, Kyoya turn his head to her and without a word patting at his lap. Chrome smiling shyly at the silent request and obliged. She slowly came close to him and then let her head resting in the former prefect's lap, as she let her body lay down on the tatami floor.

"Good work," said Kyoya as he pat the mist guardian's hair out of affection with his free hand. His eyes alternating between the paper in his hand and the back of the head of his wife.

"Thank you Kyoya. What are you reading there?" she ask out of curiosity while enjoying the affection that his husband only ever did to her.

"Nothing important. Just the usual report," he answered without stopping patting her.

Chrome made a soft 'Hmm' sound as she lay still. Kyoya just let her take a peaceful rest in his company while continue petting him softly. Sometimes his hand traveled down to rub the small baby bump in her belly, and Chrome couldn't help but giggle happily and put her hand on top of his at those times.

They just keep that position without saying anymore word until it's time to gathered again at lunch time. Nothing could disturb them from the short family time they're having, not even the sudden loud sound that faintly head from the upper level that they're sure coming from their one and only sun guardian.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Sorry not sorry. I just miss my beloved 1896~**

**There's nothing really important (I think?) in this chapter. And I think the story will be slow paced, depend on my mood when I'm writing it ^^**

**I haven't got many more idea for what they're gonna do in this 7 days except some event (plus chaos of course). So feel free to give out some idea~ **


	4. 4th shot : the Mansion

**4****th**** shot – The Mansion**

"What happened to you guys?"

Tsuna and the others have just meet up with Haru before entering the dining room, only to witness all of his guest slumped in their seats and seem like didn't even have enough energy to lift up their face from the table surface. He turn to the center table and spotted his Sun Guardian with his wife, and Lambo already there in their usual seat. With Ryouhei looked more energetic than he usually is, while Lambo just lazing around in his seat, probably too hungry to say anything.

"This stupid here got a bit too excited seeing the guest you see," Hana said calmly while sipping her wine.

"Too excited?"

"He drag them to the training gym." Mumble Lambo.

"WHAT!?" Tsuna stared at him in horror. Ryouhei and Training gym combined means death for normal people. Even only some portion of Vongola members could surviving that combination! He even amazed they still manage to reach the dining room like this.

"Hahaha! You should've invite me senpai!" chirp Takeshi.

"I EXTREMELY intend to, but you guys aren't there when I arrive!"

"Are you even looking to the office?" ask Gokudera with a sigh.

There's a short silence between them as Ryouhei seem to try to remember, "I extremely forgot."

"Figures."

Tsuna sighed again, and feel pity at his guests for the sudden workout just as soon as they arrive. Well at least that means they will be hungry enough to eat the lunch.

"Hn. At least you herbivores are quite enough."

At the sudden chilling voice that they know too well from their school days, all the fallen head snapped up in a second and staring horrorly at the door.

There, behind Tsuna and the four who came in with him, is the older version of the former prefect. With his more messy black hair and sharp onyx eyes, he wear the same suit as Tsuna and the other, only with a purple colored tie. Though what almost took their breath away is the petit girl that stood behind his protective figure.

Some people who never get in the same class as her in their middle school days didn't know who she is, while some could easily remember and recognize her from her eye patch trademark and her purple hair. She also wear a suit plus a short skirt that shows her slender figure with indigo tie. But what shocking all of them, even those who didn't know her, is the small baby bump in her belly. Judging from how the two come together and the former prefect's position towards her, everyone could easily guess who the father of the baby is.

Feeling all the people attention has suddenly directed towards her and her belly, Chrome unconsciously turn to her former shy self and hid her figure more behind Kyoya. Resulting in Kyoya glaring dagger at everyone in the room, which make all of them turn back to the table without uttering any more voice. Although inside their head, all of them screaming something along the line "_SOMEONE ACTUALLY ELOPED WITH THAT HIBARI KYOYA!"_

"Ah, glad you could join us Kyoya." Said Tsuna as they walk towards their seat.

Kyoya only let out a low "Hn" as he walk behind Chrome, making sure to glare at anyone who dare to even take a glance at her. Most likely that's the only reason he's willing to be in the same room of the mass herbivores.

"So, Mukuro is the only one left?" ask Tsuna as they have all take their seat.

Chrome was about to answer when suddenly they could feel the mist presence from the empty seat between Yamamoto and Chrome.

But before Mukuro could even materialized himself, Tsuna sent out his sharpest glare at the specific thin mist and sent shiver to everyone in the same table (even some of the poor guest suddenly cold-sweating with confused face). The thin mist then disappear before any of the guest could even spotted it, and a few seconds after that the door opened again to reveal a male who looked similar with Chrome and wearing the same color tie as her.

"Kufufufu~ now why did you do that Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro said with his usual calm façade, although he's actually sweating instead from the direct glare he suddenly received.

"I already told you the special rule we're applying, so just sit down so we could start eating already."

Mukuro stupefied again from the glare he received for the second time that day, so he just quietly step to his seat and didn't say out anything anymore.

After Tsuna satisfied with all his guardians and friends present (although some still missing) he make a gesture towards the maid to start taking out the food. And while they did so, he stood up from his seat and pull out everyone's attention to him.

"Ehem…because of the previous accident, let me say this once more. Everyone, welcome to the Vongola Mansion~! Although you must already know me from my previous nickname," some giggle at this, and Tsuna glad they did so (as they all looked ready to dead from the arrival of Hibari earlier). "I'm the master of the mansion, Sawada Tsunayoshi! Welcome everyone~!"

A series of polite clapping emerge from the guests, and Tsuna just smile at them, waiting for them to finish. "I think I don't need to introduce my friends here, I'll just introduce some people you probably didn't know. First is this young boy with curly hair. He's Lambo, my adoptive brother. Then the one with long purple hair there is Mukuro, one of my….subordinate."

Mukuro sending a disgusted glare at the title, in which Tsuna ignore. Not to mention how Kyoya snicker from his seat.

"Then… who else are not from our school? Ah! Sorry Haru. The girl with brown hair over there is Miura Haru, Hayato's fiancée."

A sudden high pitched roar of "EEEEHHHHH!?" suddenly filled the dining room at the mentioned of the word 'fiancée'. From his position Tsuna could only sweat dropped as he see lots of the girls gasped, shrieked, and some even crying. Not that he never predicted this to happen. While in his seat, Gokudera just closing his eyes with both his hand crossed in front of his chest. Acting as if he didn't hear anything and purposely ignoring Lambo who having fun teasing at him of the situation from his left.

"Shut up herbivores, or I'll bite you to death."

At the famous remark the commotion in the dining room gone in a count of heart beat, and everyone literally hold their breath.

"Ah…you didn't have to go that far Kyoya. Anyway, let's start eating shall we? Ittadakimasu!"

A chorus of "ittadakimasu" follow him, and everyone soon forgetting about the previous matter (except some still crying fangirls) as they get to taste the wonderful Italian dish.

After the somehow peaceful lunch (except some usual bickering among the guardians and sobbing from some girls) they splitting all the guest into some group for a tour of the mansion, since their number is too big.

Each accompanied by some guardian of course.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>**st**** group – Tsuna, Lambo, Kyoko**

"This person really look like you Dame-Tsuna."

The group stopped in front of the picture of the previous Vongola bosses and guardians, and everyone attention focused on the 1st generation picture.

"Actually, not just you. It feels like all of the people there related with Gokudera and the others. Even that brother of yours."

Tsuna and Kyoko chuckle at that, while Lambo who got dragged at the 'event' out of his will just mumbling out something that they can't hear.

"Well I don't know about the others, but it is true that the first founder is my great-great-grandfather," Tsuna said.

A series of "Ooh~" could be heard from the group. Well that explains it.

"C'mon guys, we don't have all day. And there's a lot of this mansion."

At that cue, they started moving again, with those three in front. Saya purposely walking as close as possible to the now-mysterious old classmate of her. As a journalist, she didn't want to miss anything that might be interesting to dig up. Tsuna who could feel her stare in the back of his head, just ignore her as they keep walking and he explain what they pass.

They make a short stop at the big ballroom where previously Tsuna inherited the famiglia from his grandpa (he didn't tell that of course), and the same location as their party that going to be held in the last night of the trip. Then they move on to the next place that Tsuna said located outside of the mansion. As they walk through the mansion, Saya feel like this is the perfect moment to ask some things.

"So Tsuna, what did you actually do as the head of the company here? As far as I know, Vongola have multiple company as a branch right?"

Tsuna turn his head a bit at her as they keep walking, and pondered a bit before answering. "Well, even though it's true I handle more than one company, but mostly I do is attend some meetings and signing up piled of paperwork." He couldn't help but groan at the last part.

"Just that?" ask one of them. That sounded so easy for a head of a large corporation like Vongola.

"Well since each company have their own president, and I only need to coordinate with these presidents everytime they want to decide something or such. Not like I work on every detail in every company of course. And Hayato and the others help me out on that as well."

They nodded in agreement at the brunet words. And even Saya couldn't help but think that's logical. Though somehow she think the brunet is still hiding something in his words.

"Eh? Oi Tsuna, we're not going over there?" Tora, one of Tsuna's old classmate ask as they pass a corridor that's guarded by a butler.

"No, that corridor lead to mine and other's room and office. That's classified chamber, so you couldn't go in there." Tsuna said. "Ah, but Kyoya's chamber is located in the basement. Though I'm sure you guys didn't even want to know where it is right?"

They shaking their head automatically as soon as they hear the raven's name, and just continue walking on until they pass a new person.

A red headed man with a thick glasses walking towards them while clutching his stomach. Unlike Tsuna and the other who wear suits (even his brother wearing one with green tie although he's doing it sloppily), this new person wear a plain black shirt, white pants, a boots, and a headphone hanging in his neck. He looked kinda out of place actually.

"Ara? Tsunayoshi-kun?" said the new person, looking up with hurting face.

"Shoichi-kun? Are you okay?" Tsuna approach him with cautios, and comforting the red haired boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just suddenly remember that I need to do a presentation for the new device this evening. And just thinking about that making me so nervous…"

"Hahaha, pathetic Irie is so pathetic. You should copy how Lambo-sa..—Ow! Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna just keep pulling at the younger boy's ear as he continue speaking, "Lambo. What did I told you about being nice?"

"Ow! Okay! Okay I'm sorry Tsuna-nii!"

Tsuna release him with a sigh, and turn back to his mechanic. "Sorry about that Shoichi-kun."

"That's okay Tsunayoshi-kun." Shoichi give a hearty laugh as he seem slowly recovering from his stomachache.

"Who's that Sawada?" ask one of the guy from the group.

Shoichi have just realized the group of people behind the three, and suddenly striked again by his nervousness as he saw them focusing their attention at him.

"Ah, sorry. Let me introduce him. Guys, this is Irie Shoichi. Our mechanic, programmer and inventor. He's one of the people responsible for the invention our company made. Shoichi-kun, these are some of my old classmates that are going to be our guest for the week."

"Oh, I se—"

A loud shriek from somewhere inside the group cutting his words, and suddenly some people from the back side dashing through to the people front of them and making their way towards the red-haired guy frantically. Obviously giving even more pressure on the confused said guy.

"Irie Shoichi, you mean THAT Irie Shoichi who's been winning many robotics competition since middle school and in international level!?"

"So you're the one responsible on making that freaking amazing device to store high mass of energy inside a single capsule!?"

"The one who invented anti fire material!?"

And so on…

Tsuna and Kyoko just chuckle as they watch the timid programmer shrinking even more with his sudden popularity. Tsuna remember those who surrounded him as part of the scientific club back in their school days, where Gokudera sometimes spending his time whenever he got bored.

"Well isn't that good Shoichi? You got yourself some fans! Why don't you entertain them or something while I take the rest of them to the garden?"

Shoichi snapped his head at Tsuna as if he just been sentenced to death by the Decimo, "Eh!? Wait..! What!? Tsuna-kun!?"

Tsuna waving happily at him as he and the others walk past him and getting further, ignoring the red hair's whail. "I'm trusting them to you okay Shoichi-kun~ You could take them to Spanner or whoever, just don't let Giannini get near their head. See you then~"

"WAIT..! TSUNA-KUN!"

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>**nd**** group – Gokudera, Haru, Mukuro**

"Over there is the kitchen~ You could come and ask the chef or any maid you meet to make you a midnight meal whenever you're hungry, just don't get in their way of working. Over there is the stair that leads to training gym and some other place in the basement. While over there is the old office that Tsuna-san and the others used a few years ago. It's empty now, but you still couldn't get in. Oh, and on the second floor there's also a library if you interested in books~"

The group just nodding along as they listen to the brown haired girl who keep explaining each and everything they pass as she lead them in front. In her both side, is the (always) scowling Gokudera and the mysterious purple head guy that keep laughing creepily.

Unlike both of her companion, the brown haired girl just keep talking with cheery voice, making as if the two dangerous and weird looking man beside her just a shadow of her.

"Well Gokudera, I didn't expect this. Your beloved _Fiancee_ here is a lot more sociable than you isn't she?" said one of the guy in the group with a teasing grin, as the said girl stopped talking to take a breath. It was then followed by a laugh by the other guys, while the girls sighing again at the disappointing fact.

"HAHI!?"

"Shut up! Or I'll blow you guys into pieces!"

"Kufufufu~ I have to agree with them. The loyal dog actually getting along SO well with the birdie."

"You shut up too! Pineapple freak!"

"Hahi! Stop it both of you! We're in front of a guest here! Tsuna-san won't like this if he know!"

"Oya oya~ you dare to threaten me, woman?"

"Oi! Get away from her or I'll report this straight to that woman."

A tick mark appeared in Mukuro's head at the mention of that woman. "Oh no you wouldn't dare~"

"Oh yes I would~"

"Kufufufu, do you think I would just let you get away to her just like that?"

"Hell yeah! Try to stop me? Over my dead body!"

Their weird argument just keep on flowing. The one who open his mouth earlier suddenly regretting his previous course of action, as it make them now stopping in their track and forced to watch the two bickering nonstop in front of them.

"Mmm…..guys? Aren't you supposed to be guiding us around?"

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** group – Hibari, Chrome, Yamamoto**

If Osamu could comment, this must be the most awkward and quite group among the other group that dispatch earlier from the dining room. The three walking in front of the group, with the grinning happily like always Yamamoto in the right side, a quiet and stern looking Hibari in the left, and the Dokuro girl in the middle (he could only vaguely remember her since her presence felt so thin in the old days). Oh, if she really married with Hibari Kyoya, then that means she's also a Hibari, huh?

Sighing, he could only curse his luck that made him ended up in the group that managed by the cold blooded Hibari Kyoya. He got many question to ask, and he thought this will be the great time to satisfy his curiosity. Especially they have the all-friendly guy Yamamoto in the group. But the constant glaring that Hibari keep sending to his back prevent anyone from opening even an inch of their mouth, and resulting on their walk to be in complete silence aside from their footsteps sound.

Well, at least they have Yamamoto to balance it out.

"Here we are guys!"

Osamu blinked. All they've been doing are walking out of the mansion, and then following some small stone path through the garden that continue on until the opened forest. A thought that they going to do some hunting or such has even flashed in his mind. "Huh? What do you mean Yamamoto? Where are—"

All of them gaping as they walk out of the small forest, and welcomed by a large open field, completely hidden from the mansion sight because of the forest between them. And it's not empty. There's tennis court, volleyball court, swimming pool, soccer field, and even baseball field all in that one enormous space!

"What…the…heck…!?"

"Hahaha! Amazing right! I ask Tsuna for a Baseball field, and he make all of this instead!"

"That omnivore is too soft on you." The raven made his first word ever since they stepped out of the mansion.

"Kyoya…Boss is just being nice."

"That's what being soft means, Chrome."

"Maa…maa. At least in here, you won't have to worry about the commotion, right Hibari?"

Hibari ponder it for a moment, only make a small 'Hn' as an approval.

Osamu couldn't even reacted by the scene of Yamamoto and Hibari having a conversation, as his mouth still gaping at the sight. Even at first glance, he could see that all the equipment and the grass used there are top class. Heck, every single thing in their sight ever since they step into this country is top class!

"So we're gonna play here? But isn't the weather forecast say it's probably going to rain today?" ask one of the girl hesitated.

But Yamamoto just keep grinning at them, and some people already thinking of the worst scenario where the Baseball maniac might drag them to keep playing even under the rain.

"No need to worry about that. Chrome, you have found it?"

They have just realized the purple haired girl has step away from them, and standing in one part of the open space border with the forest. She nodded slowly, and then her feet stepping into something in the grass that they couldn't see.

A sudden machine sound echoing softly from around them, and to their surprise, the entire sport space starting to be covered by a transparent glass dome that appearing from somewhere below the grass. As the two glass meeting up right above them and making a perfect dome shape, no one could even utter a sound or even blinking their eyes.

"So? Ready for a baseball game guys?"

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>**th**** group – Ryouhei & Hana**

Goro and others in his group panting as they fast walking while passing through the corridor of the mansion. Why are they walking so fast you ask? That's because a certain white haired guy that's supposed to be their 'guide' walk so fast in front of them that they have to keep up with his pace if they didn't want to get left behind. Even Kurokawa Hana who's walking beside him having a too fast paced for their liking, and they wonder how the used to be cold girl in the class have enough stamina to keep up with the boxer.

"We have EXTREMELY arrive! _Are_..? What takes you guys so long!?"

Goro panted as they stop in front one of the door, and inhaling enough air to ask, "Where are we senpai?"

"Well since little bro said I EXTREMELY couldn't take you guys to the training gym again, I take you to my second favorite room in the mansion!" he said aloud as he step in the dark room. Kurokawa sighing tiredly and just following on his trail, seem like she didn't have any care on what the guy planning at all.

As they all step in the dim lighted room, the older Sasagawa finally found the lamp switch, and they gaped at what kind of room they've just stepped in.

"A Karaoke room!?"

"That's EXTREMELY right! So! Who wants to sing the first EXTREME song with me!?" having a loud song suddenly playing in the background, and the boxer ready with his mic in front of the big screen, everyone paled.

The overly loud man PLUS a sound speaker is definitely equal to nightmare! What did they do wrong to receive this after that combination with training gym!?

Goro turned to their last hope, and immediately feel like he's being betrayed by his former classmate when seeing the dark brown haired girl has taking a spot at the far end of the couch. Complete with a soundproof headset and a magazine in her hand, as if she has no other care in the world.

"KUROKAWA-SAN! I BEG YOU! YOU GOTTA STOP HIM NOW!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Well this chapter just basically a humor plus some new facility in the mansion XD**

**And sorry for only able to reply to your wonderful Review now _**

**AyaRadien : Thank you~ I'm not even sure myself whether I actually make a funny story or not XD**

**Hana27Reborn : Aww I miss you too~ Glad you love the story~ And ofc there's absolutely gonna be more 1896 moment w**

**Yangyoseob92 : Thank you~ I glad you love it w**

**Guest (Ch 2) : I will~! I love cool!Tsuna too w**

**HypophrenicKid : Haha, glad to hear that! That's what I worry the most _**

**Guest (ch 1) : Because Tsuna is just too kind~~~ w**


	5. 5th shot : Night Meetings

**5****th**** shot – Night Meetings**

"I think you guys going overboard a bit there," Tsuna chuckles as he take his seat at the head of the table. His other exclusive _famiglia_ members took their seats around him, and some laughing hearing his comment.

"Hahaha, I forgot how weak they are." This, came from Yamamoto Takeshi's mouth. Who have just make his group collapse after playing baseball game for 3 hours nonstop!

"At least Yamamoto-kun able to take his group outside of mansion! Ours didn't even stepping further after Hayato started his fight with Mukuro-san desu!"

"Oh shut up Haru! I told you don't told Jyuudaime that!" with his face turned red, Hayato stood up from his chair and leaning his body towards Haru who's seating on the other end of the table.

"Kufufufu, such an act of disgrace. Are you sure you're supposed to be the almighty right-hand man?"

"Don't talk as if you got nothing to do with this you pineapple!"

"Maa maa~ At least everyone having fun right?"

"We EXTREMELY did!"

Hana sigh from her seat, far away from Ryouhei's ear. "Yeah, sure they did…"

Kyoko who's standing behind her fiancée giggling along with him watching at their family members. Tsuna was about say something, when suddenly a knock was heard from the door, and everyone fell silent and turn their attention towards it.

"Come in." Tsuna say. The door then opened, and from behind it appear smirking Mochida Kensuke.

"Hello there _Boss_~! Having fun meeting your old classmates?" he said with playful tone as he close the door behind him.

Tsuna pouted at the title used by his former school senior, "I told you don't call me that! How many times do I have to repeat it, Kensuke!?"

Mochida grinned at him. It didn't take long after joining the higher family ranks for him to understand the joy of teasing their cute boss. After all, even as they all grow up into a fine adult, his sulking face was still a sight to see. Blame his guardians for making him realize this.

Although to be frank, he still sometimes hit by a pang in his heart. Especially every time Tsuna call him with his first name like how he just did. Everyone in the _famiglia_ knows how the Decimo treasure each and every member of his _family_, even those in the lower rank. But even among them, only some people he would call with his first name, and without any suffix. Somehow, considering all the things he have done to him in the past, he is one of the lucky ones.

"Well you are my boss. I don't want to give my head to your storm guardian for calling you other than that. After all, I'm not as thick headed as your rain guardian over there to willingly confront your right-hand man."

The three mentioned man each give out different expression, which amuse Mochida again.

"Putting that aside, I've done what you asked me to do, Boss."

Tsuna's interest perked up at the news, that he even forgot to sulking at the 'boss' title again. "Oh~? And what do you got?"

Mochida pull out a small notebook from his pocket, shuffling some pages, then when he found what he looking for, he started reading, "Umm….most of their occupation now is fit with what Hibari-san said. But there's some change for a few people."

"Eh? You ask him to spying on our classmates, Tsuna?" Yamamoto ask before Mochida continuing on his report.

"Just to do some direct talk. And it's not like I don't trust your information of course Kyoya," Tsuna quickly add as he saw the skylark glaring dagger at him from his seat. "But I just feel need to do it, and Kensuke is a perfect person to do the job since he know them and they won't get too suspicious over him."

"Kufufufu, is this another one of your intuition, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna shrugged, "I just hope it's nothing though. I don't want to suspect my old classmates after all, no matter how bad they treated me in the old days."

"Well, your WORST acquaintance in middle school even standing there, right in front of us, giving his report delightedly to his _Boss_," Gokudera smirking at the now sweating Mochida.

"I thought we have passed that stage already? I don't need to be reminded how foolish I was that time, please…" he groan, and purposely avoided some people eyes.

"Well, you are the worst that time. You even involving Kyoko out of her will," Hana added with another smirk. Making Mochida sinking deeper in his shoes.

"Okay guys, stop it already. Kensuke is one of us now, and not like he's all that bad in the past," Tsuna raise his hand and chuckle at the sudden turn of atmosphere.

"Hahaha, as expected from Tsuna!"

"Tch…whatever you say Jyuudaime."

Tsuna smiling gratefully at them, and turning back to Mochida. "You can continue, Kensuke."

Mochida clears his throat (even though he didn't actually need it) before continuing on, "First one is Inagaki Goro, your junior in Boxing Club back in middle school days. You remember him right, Sasagawa?" he ask the older of the Sasagawa sibling.

Ryouhei nodded quickly, "Of course! Even back then his punch is one of the EXTREME one!"

"Well, he is a pro boxer even now, just like what Hibari-san's intel inform us. It's just that he said recently he didn't feel too good in the ring anymore, and considering to retire early. And just 2 weeks ago, a company suddenly offering him a job out of the blue. Guess what company it is?" he asking back at them.

All of them have this frowning confused face, except three people who's responsible in intel and information stuff for Vongola. The Mist and Cloud guardians.

"…is it the Cordola Company?" Chrome throw out her guess.

"Yup! You got that right Dokuro-san!" Mochida quickly freeze in his shoes as the Cloud Guardian suddenly glaring death to him. "Err…I mean…Chrome-san…no! I mean…Hibari-san! Errr….whatever. Yeah, they're the one."

"Cordola…aren't they the one family who still oppose to allying with us?" Hana say as she try to remember the recent news about them. "If I'm not mistaken, they do have a dummy company that 'supposedly' running as a bodyguard agency or something like that."

"But why so suddenly?" Gokudera ask.

"Well, this one information is from some other guys in your batch. It seems like this reunion plan is known by almost all of Namimori citizen."

"Eh!? How come!?" Tsuna shouted unbelievably.

"Well, first of all most of them live in Namimori, that's for sure. Second, you have some famous people in your batch," he purposely staring at Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari and Kyoko. "And it's held in Italy too, of all place. Of course it will cause an uproar! No batch ever held reunion outside Namimori, furthermore outside of country."

"So they probably got the wind of it, and guessing this event some way or the other connected with Vongola?" ask Hana. "But I thought we didn't let out Vongola name until those monkeys arrive here?"

"Jyuudaime's name and history is never revealed to everyone involved only with the 'Vongola Corp.', but almost all mafia family know about it," Gokudera answer for all of them generally. "The fact that they already make a move just from those information automatically confirming that they must have something to do with _Vongola Famiglia_ in their motives."

Tsuna let out sharp sigh, and he slumped further into his large seat as Kyoko disappear from his side. Probably taking out some tea to ease out his stress as she usually do whenever Tsuna started showing this sign. "I completely forgot about that. I guess this means extra measure is no longer an option, but a must. It's not surprising if the Cordola trying to pull the oblivious Goro-san just to use him against us." Of course not that he will ever let them do that.

"Don't worry, I'll EXTREMELY make sure he's stay out from them little bro!"

Tsuna turn to his sun guardian, just in the same time as Kyoko return back and silently pouring tea to the empty cup in front of him. "Are you sure Onii-san?"

He nodded confidently. "I'm EXTREMELY sure I could persuade him somehow, so that he won't even think to accept them."

Tsuna ponder about it inside his head. True, he is his senior in the same club back in middle school days. And as annoying as Ryouhei could sometimes be when his loud knack kicking in, he is still respected by his juniors, even now.

"Then, I'll trust this to you Onii-san."

Ryouhei give out his grin as Tsuna smile at him, "Of course!"

"Then, can I continue on?" Tsuna who have just started sipping his tea only give out a silent nod to Mochida from behind his cup. And so he did.

"Next one is my junior back in kendo club, Kaneda Osamu."

"Huh, another one of those ungrateful beings."

"Maa maa… Hayato. Tsuna said not to bring that up again, right?"

Gokudera huffed at Yamamoto's words from across the table, but didn't continue on. Mochida take this chance, and speak up again.

"According to the information from Hibari-san, he is now running a restaurant passed down from his dad. And because of some unfortunate events, they have to be involved with the Yakuza from neighbor city. I've confirm this indirectly with the said person, and he didn't deny it."

Tsuna eyebrow furrowed. "Yakuza? We still have those kinds of people around Namimori? I thought Kyoya already taking care of them."

"I did," he answer from his seat. "And those herbivores chickened out by choosing to leave the city altogether."

"Then how exactly they having problem with Yakuza, and further more from outside of Namimori?"

"Well apparently, they loan some money when the crisis befall them a few years ago from a trusted friends in that city. Fate just turning back and this family just suddenly gone on a bankrupt a few months ago, and they're too desperate at that moment that they loan some money from this Yakuza without thinking twice. Then, they couldn't pay up, and some way or the other this chain of event sucking Osamu's family who could be said still hold money for that family." Mochida quickly answer Tsuna's question before anyone could speak up again. "But then again, they're Yakuza. So they work their way to get more money than they deserve to."

Tsuna clearly didn't like what he just hear. He has taking all precaution measure to make sure that his hometown would be free from Mafia or anything under that name while he's in this seat and far away from his home. The place where his mom and family reside. With Kyoya didn't willing to leave Namimori for too long period of time, is already like killing two birds with one stone. But seems like those people just need to be shown the harsh way.

Seeing their boss suddenly get all silent and another second his face turn all sinister and smirking to himself, all of them just stay silent and could only pray in their heart for what's about to come. After all, Tsuna's over-protective towards Namimori is only second to Hibari Kyoya.

"And the casualties?"

Mochida gulped. Because he know the brunet won't like what he will say next. "So far, they have brake into the restaurant thrice, smashing everything in their sight, including Osamu as well. Then they also threaten to take Osamu's little sister away if he couldn't pay in the end of the month."

As he thought, he could feel death aura coming all the way from the other side of the room as he finish speaking. Even when his eyes still locked to the notes in his hand.

"How come this never reach Hibari-san?" ask Yamamoto while glancing at the now pissed cloud. He purposely did that so he didn't have to be haunted by Tsuna's scary sight in his sleep tonight. That one time experience is enough for him already.

"They always come when the shop was about to close, so there's no witnesses. And he's too afraid to come to Hibari-san himself, though it's not surprising."

All eyes (hesitantly) turn to the head of the table, where Tsuna looked as pissed (or probably more) as his cloud guardian at the unpleasant news.

The room was all quiet for almost one full minute, until suddenly Tsuna let out a low voice that almost sound ghostly.

"Kyoya…"

"On it already," he quickly cut him as he pull out his phone and quickly typing to Kusakabe who's stationed in Namimori. "They will be gone by dawn." Inside, he's struggling to keep himself from smirking happily at how carnivorous his boss is right now.

Tsuna nodded, looking satisfied. "Break the news to him tomorrow at breakfast. I'm sure he must be worried over his family too while he's here. Though then it confuse me why he agree on this trip with this situation in the first place." He added with small voice.

"Roger that," said Mochida.

"Then, do you still have more?" Gokudera feel about enough of this endless problem their old classmates are making.

Mochida hesitantly looking back at his notes, "Actually, there's is. Though this one is more like my guts."

"Yeah…like you have any in the first place," Lambo speak up for the first time since they entered the room.

"Oh shut up you brat," if there's any guardian that Mochida refuse to look up to, than it must be this lazy cow. Well he doesn't like younger kids in the first place anyway.

"Then? Who is it?" Yamamoto ask before they would quarrel any further. Tsuna definitely won't like it if they do, after all. And he have just turned normal from his 'dark mode' too.

"It's Amagi Saya."

"Ahh.." Tsuna somehow predicted her name gonna show up.

"We all know she is now working as journalist for TIME magazine. But rather than the company, I'm more worried over her own curious mind. She seem to be so interested in you guys, and planning to unveil everything she could get about you especially as the boss. She could be find lurking as far as she could go in her every free time in the mansion, secretly taking pictures of every spot she pass, and she even trying to follow me until I turn to this chamber. She probably think I didn't notice her hiding far away though." Mochida chuckle. "If anyone found out we're actually a mafia, she must be one of the first."

"Tch…what an ungrateful woman."

"Haha, I don't see what that have anything to do with this, Hayato."

"Jyuudaime already willing to do this useless event. She should grateful enough for that, not trying to pry any further," he retort back.

"Kufufufu, I could make her disappear from the world if you want~"

"Do that, and I'll send your dead body to Elisa myself. I'm sure she will be delighted by the gift."

Mukuro definitely beyond pissed with the double insult, but the Decimo just ignore his glare as he continue thinking.

"What do you think Tsuna-kun? Do you want me to look out for her?" Kyoko propose.

Tsuna pondering on that idea. It's not bad actually, but somehow he didn't feel like it's the correct move. "I don't know, being curious is normal. And it's not like she have done or intent to do any harm at all. Aside from whatever article she is planning to write of course. We suddenly all being aware over her would make her more suspicious instead I think."

"Then what do you suggest Jyuudaime?"

"Well, for now let's just leave her be and just make sure no one let his tongue slip."

And so, their meeting that night is over and they each headed back to their own room.

Just as Tsuna finish changing into his pajama and crawling inside his soft blanket, he feel like he forgot to do something.

"Oh well, if I forgot about it all day it must've been unimportant~".

* * *

><p>He can't sleep.<p>

He's so tired, he want to just get some good night sleep.

But he can't sleep.

Why?

.

.

.

IT'S BECAUSE THE ROOM IS SO DAMN UNNERVING!

Kaneda Osamu pull his body to sitting position in the oh-so-soft-and-comfortable single bed that's been assigned as his. He looked to his right, and see Nakata, one of his old classmates that stuck as his roommate, already fell asleep in the same looking bed.

Osamu didn't know why, he should be feeling more than comfortable with the grand room they're given (each room has it's own luxurious bathroom and other necessities supplied, even snacks bar!) but that's the problem.

IT'S TOO DAMN COMFORTABLE FOR A FREE TRIP!

He groan silently, and getting more agitated than before. Everything since they arrive is just so damn weird. He already feel that Sawada and his group is a really weird combination ever since they SO SUDDENLY sticking together like a glue in their middle school days, and then the used to be Dame-Tsuna so (not really) suddenly having grade improvements that even surpass his. More over when at the end of the school, they proclaimed they're leaving Namimori to foreign land to inherit a freaking company!

Truth to be told, he actually didn't really believe it that time. Even if the one said it was the all-friendly-guy Yamamoto Takeshi. Everyone knows how fond the raven haired boy is to the shorter boy. He even planned to come here with hidden intention to reveal their lies and making fun of them again like in the past.

But suddenly being shoved by all this definitely give the opposite effect to him! And when he was struggling everyday just to survive too!

Osamu's body frozen at the sudden realization. _Oh yeah, I leave Arisa alone in the house. I wonder if she's okay._

Another reason why he agree to come here and leave her alone in their not-so-safe situation right now is because of her persistent too. She literally kick him out of the door to have the so called 'vacation' because she think he's been too stressed out lately.

Well how could he do that when his own little sister is alone in their hometown?

Osamu getting tired with all this thought and finally decided to get out of the bed and get something warm to drink from the kitchen. Maybe it'll able to ease his nerve and make him asleep. If he remember correctly, one of the guy said they could order anything from the kitchen anytime they want anyway.

So, he pull out his jacket and wear his slippers before silently getting out from the room.

After a few minutes walking while trying to remember which way is the kitchen, Osamu finally concluded that he was lost. And he didn't even find the stairs yet.

"Darn, I should have brought that damn map with me." This mansion is really as big as they say it is!

He then decide to just keep walking following his instinct, and if he ended up back to his room accidentally, then he'll just give up on the hot drink idea.

But luckily, he found the stairs instead.

He sighed, and was about to stepping down when he heard some voice from downstairs. Feeling he recognize the voice and they talking with importance tone, Osamu automatically stepping back to the wall just beside the stairs, and ended up eavesdropping them.

"…not a big threat." Osamu blinked at the cold voice. He wouldn't mistaken Hibari's voice with anyone else in his life, for sure.

Then another higher voice followed, "I see, thank you Kyoya. Give my regards to Kusakabe-san and the others. What about the little sister?"

"Kaneda Arisa is now in custody of the Foundation"

Osamu's eye widen and anger could be seen clearly from his face. _MY SISTER IN CUSTODY OF WHAT!? WHAT ARE THEY DOING TO MY SISTER!? HOW DO THEY EVEN KNOW OF HER IN THE FIRST PLACE!? _Osamu is sure he never say anything to Sawada and his group about his sister. So how did they!?

He was almost jumping out from his hiding to the stairs when he heard the higher voice that's probably Tsuna speak out again. "For what? Why didn't you let her go back?"

"Because she's not in the condition to."

"…you mean she's hurt?"

At the mention of his sister probably getting hurt, Osamu didn't waste his time and dash out from his position to getting as far away as possible from the stairs while quickly shoving out his phone. His hand shaking badly as he typing out his sister number and his breath ragged as he hear it keeps dialing.

He didn't know what happened, didn't know what they're talking about, but he definitely hear his sister name! Something is happening to his little sister!

_Please answer…please answer….I beg you Arisa….please answer me!_

A click suddenly heard from the other side, and Osamu abruptly stop. "Arisa!?"

"_Onii-chan? What happened? Isn't it supposed to be midnight over there right now?"_

She sound normal and didn't give out unusual feeling, which ease him for a bit, but he still not perfectly feel sure. "Who cares about that, are you okay!? You hurt or something!?"

"_Huh? I'm perfectly fine Onii-chan~ Why are you suddenly asking that?"_

"Is there anything weird happened to you? Where are you now?"

There was a few seconds of silent from the other side, and Osamu started to feel restless.

"_Ah…well, something did happened, and now I'm in my friend's house. There's been a bit of accident so I can't go back home for tonight."_

"Accident? What happened?! Are you sure you're okay?"

"_Don't worry, it's nothing bad Onii-chan."_

"How can you say that when you just said you can't go back home tonight! What exactly happened to our house!?"

"_Well….you see….you could say it got…burned down?"_

This time, it was Osamu's side of line that gone silent, as his brain gear working out on what his little sister just say from the phone.

"IT GOT WHAT!?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : A short update, since I'm nearing my undergraduate thesis deadline, I probably couldn't update regularly for a while ,**

**I'm sorry I haven't able to reply to your review guys! But I'm so happy hearing you guys enjoy it!**


End file.
